Heal: A Nelena Love Story
by NunyaBiznass
Summary: "Stop!" she yelled. This angered him more, so he gave a swift kick to her stomach. WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR NAMES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Trailer

"Stop!" she yelled. This angered him more, so he gave a swift kick to her . I'm Selena Gomez and the man who's beating me up is my mom's boyfriend, Phil. He's a drunk and has been hitting me for a year, but after a while you lose track of all the drunken beatings. I wasn't expecting anything good to happen this year. I expected no friends, no dating, and plenty of Phil's drunken beatings to come...but it didn't really go that way.

"Selena!" I heard Phil scream across the house. I quickly jumped off of my bed and walked to the living room."Little girl you'd better get to cleaning that damn kitchen," he ordered with a huff."Okay," I sighed. Apparently he heard me because he grabbed me and slapped me across the face."You better not talk to me with that attitude," he spat. His breath and clothes reeked of beer and cigarettes. I got up, wiped away my tears, and cleaned the kitchen as quietly as I has been my moms boyfriend for about a year. I know you think that was bad, but he can do worse. He started hitting me a month or two after he and my mom started mom doesn't know. She works restlessly while Phil sits at home all day drinking. I really don't know what she sees in him. Although he can be very convincing. The first time he hit me he said sorry and begged me not to tell my mom. I didn't. Now Phil controls me through long as my mom is happy I don't care what happens to me. She deserves it after...what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I was done cleaning I tiptoed to my room. I huddled in a corner and release my flood of tears. I held my knees tightly to my chest. After a while I couldn't control my emotions. I walked into my restroom to the medicine cabinet. For a minute I stood there staring at my reflection. I finally opened the cabinet and took the small sharp razor off the shelf. I sat and stared at my reflection in the shiny blade. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal rows of small scars. While crying, I slowly dragged the cold piece of metal along my smooth skin. It was nice to feel something. The red liquid streamed down my arm like rubies. I went to sleep, in fear of the next day, as always**

**The next morning I woke up and got ready for school, careful not to be to loud, because Phil, as usual, had a hangover. I opened the front door of my house and an icy cold gust of air hit my face. I loved the cool sensation of the autumn air, but as I walked to the bus stop the air went up my sleeve and stung my aching wrist.I walked down the block to the bus stop. When the old yellow bus pulled up I got on and headed straight for the backseat. I didn't pay attention to who was boarding the bus until I heard the friendly, slightly southern, voice of a girl talking to me. I looked up and saw a girl staring at me with big blue eyes. She had reddish brown hair that cascaded to her lower back, and was wearing a t-shirt of some random band with skinny jeans."Can I sit here?" she asked. I was slightly confused."Uh...sure..." I answered, still confused as to why she wanted to sit with me."So what's your name?" she asked as she sat down."S-Selena.""Cool. So I'm new here...mind if I stick with you?""N-No. It's cool.""It's nice to have at least one friend on my first day."Friend? I've never really had friends. I don't know whether this is good or bad, but what have I got to lose? Dignity? Love? No. **

**We walked into school ad towards the office. A thin, fragile looking woman was on the phone. She held up her finger, signaling us to wait. When she put the phone down she looked at us with her kind green eyes."Can I help you?""Yeah, um, we nee our schedules."As we walked away from the office I examined my schedule. Miley peeked over at mine. "We have all the same classes! Well, that's a strike of luck!" I smiled. I think I'm starting to like this friend the morning went on things went rather smoothly. Miley and I were leaving Spanish when she forgot something. We agreed to meet at lunch.I walked down to the cafeteria and sat at an empty white table. The loud rumble of the students filled the large room. I cleaned off the sticky scraps of trash and residue on the table with some napkins and took a seat. I pulled out a book and got lost in it for a minute. Then, I heard the deep chuckles of a few jocks and I knew that surely "he" was in the middle. They walked by in their pack. I held my breath for a second , preparing myself for battle, but, to my surprise, They kept walking. I continued to read. I read 4 pages, but as I flipped to my fifth page I heard his strong deep laugh. Nick Jonas. A jock, a popular, a king at our school in his own right. He was staring at me, but not just staring, his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be smirking at me. After a second he spoke. "Hey, found any friends yet?"I looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. Found a heart?"He rolled his eyes and continued walking."What was that about?" Miley said, piercing through my thoughts."Nothing."I guess old roots run deep... **

**Please Review! I'm thinking no one likes this story so I need to know if we should continue this or not. So please review…it helps a lot. :D**


End file.
